


Christmas at the Ramons

by Alwayswestallen2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayswestallen2/pseuds/Alwayswestallen2
Summary: It is Christmas, there's dinner and a Cisco who would rather not attend it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon
Kudos: 4





	Christmas at the Ramons

**Author's Note:**

> Cisco deserves all the love in the world.  
> IF CAITLIN AND IRIS CAN'T INTERACT IN THE SHOW THEN LET FROST AND IRIS DO SO.  
> I swear these people forget that Caitlin and Iris actually know each other and Cisco is their friend too.....le sigh!!!!!  
> LET THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN' TEAM FLASH INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It’s probably six or seven in the morning… Cisco doesn’t really know …but he already dreads the family dinner that he promised to attend this year. He guesses his luck ran out this year, with the virus and all, but he admits it might have been quite a long time since he had Christmas dinner with his real family. What the team didn’t know was that he as so much looked forward to Christmas at the Wests’ as he dreaded attending his family’s festivities and he could only be thankful.  
He may have been daydreaming for a while since a sudden vibration, followed by his very loud ringtone almost scared the living daylights out of him and as he slipped his hand under his pillow to retrieve it, he caught a glimpse of McSnurtle munching away on a piece of lettuce. ( _He still wonders when Barry will realize that the turtle HR gifted him no longer resides at his place)._

  
( _Barry actually saw him take it the morning they were to bury HR and he felt it was only right that he kept him as HR held Cisco with high regard since he saved him…..aaaaand the reptile probably hated him anyway. He may have also gotten another one to replace him with as Iris had formed an obnoxious attachment to the turtle where at times he had to compete with him for her attention. Also, how the heck did HR know that Iris’ toy turtle was actually called McSnurtle?_ )

  
With a groan, he pressed on the answer icon and answered on the third ring;

"Hey Barry, what’s up?"

  
_"Yoh Cisco…you up? …There’s a fire…AND …a robbery at 4th and Main and I could reaaallly use your help. Get Frost too if you could. Can’t reach her at the moment….uhmm Cisco? You there dude?"_

  
_Ciscooo….? I KNOW you are still on the phone dude!!!_

  
….."

  
"Yeah…yeah on my way. You do realize that you were talking at super speed, right? And like my phone has to process what you say and even with the upgrade I made it still takes time for it to comprehend your speed gibberish…. I swear…."

  
_"Sorry my bad…I forget. Anyway, I’ll deal with the robbery, you and Frost will handle the fire. Heads up, she may be in a mood, you know…. with the party she had last night."_

  
"Yeah….thanks…bye!"

Having his suit on the moment he puts on his gloves did come in handy and he has never been prouder of this particular accomplishment. Sure enough, as he breaches into Caitlin’s apartment, he finds Frost ice blasting the coffee pot on the stove for apparently brewing too loud. The house is a total mess which he knows would probably mortify Caitlin if she wasn’t the same person anyway. He moves to grab Frost and breaches them to 4th and Main where she was too distracted to notice the change in venue but only serves as a means to an end as her ice blasts through the fire embers, putting them off almost immediately.

  
Placing his palm on the wall, he vibes the building and is presented with a vision of two people lighting the building on fire by tampering with the main switch downstairs. He also gathers that all the inhabitants had already evacuated the building having spotted the fire early. He, alongside Frost exit the building from a breach and outside he spots Barry escorting two people to the police cars nearby when he realizes they were the same goons who had lit the building the fire. “Man… the things people do for money” …he thinks as he puts two and two together.

  
It's eight o’ five when the trio make their way to Star Labs where they find Iris stuffing her bag with Cisco’s twizzlers and as if she wasn’t caught red-handed…literally…, proceeds to give Barry a peck on the lips and smiles at Cisco who catches the grin that Iris throws at Frost. Frost salutes back and Cisco thinks that the two might have been competing to get to his secret stash which he thinks might not be secret anymore. Eyeing the both of them carefully, he strides to his lab and opens his second drawer to find the stash he also had in there gone too.

  
“ Iriiiiiis!!!!!! Frost!!!!!!! I swear the next time I get you near my sweets y’all are gonna die…..and I mean it this time!!!!” He hears Iris apologize from the Cortex and Frost yell that he doesn’t mean it so he only chuckles as he knows the three of them are probably never going to get to the end of this continuous cycle.

  
It’s three o’clock when Cisco makes it back to his apartment having opted to take a walk rather than simply breaching to his home when Kamilla texts him. She’s asking if bringing wine to his parents would be appropriate for their first encounter and Cisco may have panicked a little especially since he had forgotten that he indeed would be introducing his _girlfriend_ ( _was it to soon to call her that?_ ) err..current significant other..to his parents. She would be a buffer to his sure to be tense dinner and he could only be relieved. He texts back it wouldn’t be too much and confirms the time he would pick her up.

  
He opens his door after waving at Lionel, his neighbor’s kid who resembles a certain TV celebrity who he still can’t put a name to. Once inside, he makes a beeline to his fridge and gets a ginger ale and flops on his couch to watch the Christmas movie of the day. Having forgotten to bring something to munch on, he groggily gets up and heads to his cabinet to grab a packet of chips and promptly returns to his spot on the couch.

  
It was by sheer luck that he woke up with only one hour to spare saving himself from the chewing he was sure to get if he was late to dinner. Thirty minutes later, he arrived at Kamilla’s with a white rose on one hand and after a peck on her cheek, proceeded to his childhood home. At 6:45 sharp, they were at his parents’ home and with a deep breath, knocked on the door. What he didn’t expect to see was Barry, Iris and was that Caitlin…. just as soon as Dante opened the door. More so, he was more than surprised to see Dante envelop him in a hug and this prompted him to stare enquiringly at Barry behind Dante who was grinning mischievously. When Dante proceeded to inform his mum that Cisco had arrived, she came running and hugged him so tight he feared that he would probably suffocate to death. She wouldn’t stop dotting on him and he feared that his friends might have done or said something. His dad gave him a curt nod and actually smiled which in normal terms was abnormal behavior towards him.

  
So full disclosure, it was all Iris’ fault. Apparently, she had charmed her way into his family’s hearts and revealed that they always had Cisco over for Christmas dinner and it wasn’t right to break tradition. She may have also exaggerated that he was literally at death’s door earlier having been in a burning building and all that and that a certain hero named Vibe only got to him in time. Which explains the sudden bursts of affection directed his way. Caitlin also chipped in by stating that she herself had witnessed the fire encounter and was only grateful that her best friend had lived to see another day.

  
Cisco was stunned into silence and could only go with the flow. (What his family didn’t know didn’t hurt them). His mom had taken a liking to Kamilla and his dad was charmed as well. Later on, Caitlin revealed to him that she may have let it slip to the team that being with his family was quite stressful and that’s when they decided they would intervene. So here they were, with both his families and a stress-free Christmas dinner. As his friends file out of his childhood home, Iris and Caitlin, looking as sheepish as ever, present him a box of twizzlers. “From Frost too”, Caitlin says.

  
So, all in all, despite the hard year he had, Cisco’s grateful that he has this. Maybe next year, he wouldn’t have to dread being in this house, with his parents and his brother. As Cisco escorts Kamilla back to her home, he couldn’t help but marvel at how much he was loved.

“God, am so happy you are my girlfriend”, Cisco states.

  
“Yeah, me too”, says Kamilla as she links arms with her boyfriend as realizing this is the first time, he called her so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I tried my hand at a little something and i hope that it turned out ok. Props to fanfiction writers coz this shidt is hard as hell and am not even creative. Just felt like having Team Flash interact with each other by slipping in some needed female friendships and Cisco time.  
> I hope I nailed their voices and I wish I knew how to create a convo without having to type in so and so said this..hehe  
> I may also be fluent in English but certain word placings may have been a challenge. I was also skeptical about how streets are named and if "twizzlers" are spelt that way.  
> I was having The Flash hiatus depression hours and wondered if a story could come out of it and voila!  
> Hope you like it!  
> 


End file.
